


Ano Hi Deai Koi ni Ochita yo (I met you and I fell in love)

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “We were peacefully eating.” the other said, sarcastic. “When my mother’s had the happy idea to ask me when I will have the decency to get married. She said that I’ll be thirty-three in a while, and that I should start to think about a family.”





	Ano Hi Deai Koi ni Ochita yo (I met you and I fell in love)

Tsuyoshi hadn’t been awake for long.

He looked sleepy, while he kept stirring the coffee, even though the sugar ad long since melted.

He had just started drinking it, when he heard the door the bedroom open, and Koichi coming inside.

The elder got to the kitchen with heavy steps, pouring himself some coffee as well and collapsing on the chair in front of him.

Tsuyoshi raised his eyes from the mug, looking at him for a few moments before starting to drink again, sighing.

They kept quiet for a few more minutes, then Koichi set the mug violently down on the table, so much that Tsuyoshi was surprised it wasn’t broken.

He raised his eyes again, worried about an upcoming rant.

He thought about it. Lately, he didn’t think he had done nothing to annoy him. Last night, when Koichi had gotten back home, he was already asleep and didn’t hear him come to bed.

While he was started to think that maybe he could’ve gotten mad because he hadn’t waited for him awake, Koichi snorted noisily.

The younger then tilted his head, staring at him in the eyes, and was resolved to speak up, instead of pondering what was going through his mind.

“Ko-chan... did something happen?” he asked, quietly, as if he didn’t want to risk to make him even madder.

Koichi raised an eyebrow, then stood up with the mug tight in his hands and went to sit on the couch, lifting Pan up and holding her, caressing her nervously.

“I’ve had dinner at my parents’ last night.” he muttered, giving no rest to the dog.

Tsuyoshi frowned, and went to sit on the chair in front of him.

“I know. So... what’s wrong?” he asked, still trying to keep the conversation at ease.

He was scared of the younger’s outburst, afraid of the coffee mug, afraid for the couch and for poor Pan.

And then he knew that if he had said a word too much Koichi was bound to be in a foul mood for the whole day, something he hated.

“We were _peacefully e_ ating.” the other said, sarcastic. “When my mother’s had the happy idea to ask me when I will have the decency to get married. She said that I’ll be thirty-three in a while, and that I should start to think about a family.” he finished, smiling ironically, and then frowning again.

The younger raised his eyebrows, never stopping to stare at him.

He didn’t understand this sudden request from his mother; even less he understood Koichi’s excessive reaction.

“And what did you tell her?” he asked, almost anxious about it.

After all, it wasn’t so weird.

He had always made things clear with his family, since the beginning.

They knew he was homosexual and about his relationship with Koichi, and they had accepted it. Not without some hardships, but they had never hindered him.

For the elder, it was different.

His father and his sister were well aware about how things were between the two of them. They had never said anything about it, they had never made a comment; but they knew.

It was likely his mother had always known too, but the punctual lack of confirmation from her son had often lead her to ignore the obvious.

Koichi had never told her anything definite, was it for fear or because he didn’t want to argue with her; and that was why Tsuyoshi didn’t find her question so inappropriate.

“I’ve told her that I’ll get married when same-sex marriage will be legal in Japan.” he answered, as if it was obvious. He seemed to get calmer, for a few seconds; he lowered his eyes on the dog, slowing down the caresses.

Tsuyoshi had opened his eyes wide, surprised for what he had just said.

“Oh... and her?” he asked, unable to say something more elaborate than that.

He saw the younger’s face relaxing, slightly smiling, almost embarrassed.

“She’s kept quiet for a few seconds, then she said she understood. And then...” he paused. “She asked if in that case I would’ve gotten married to you.” he said, looking him straight in the eyes. “I’ve told her yes, of course.”

Tsuyoshi didn’t really know what to make of it.

On one hand, he was concerned. He didn’t want Koichi to have any issue with his mother, and that was why he had never cared too much for the fact that he wanted to keep their relationship a secret to his family.

On the other... what Koichi had said had caught him off guard.

Koichi wasn’t one for mawkishness, he had never been. He had always said what he felt directly, without beating around the bush or feeling shy.

Koichi had asked him to be together.

Koichi had told him first he loved him.

Koichi had asked him to move in together.

And, as much as he was used to him standing his ground, what he had just said made him feel... happy, somehow.

He smiled to the elder, shaking his head.

“How did she react?” he asked, while the other man looked amused.

“She said that somehow she knew, and that I’ve known you too long for her to hope that I’ll change my mind.” he replied, his eyebrows raised, looking all haughty.

Tsuyoshi chuckled, more relaxed. He liked when the other was like that, when he was indignant, when he got mad for real or imaginary reasons.

“So you’d marry me?” he asked, nonchalant.

“If I could, even right now.” Koichi confirmed, nodding.

Then he seemed to realize his tone didn’t fit the circumstance and became more tender.

He let go of Pan, resting the now empty mug on the coffee table, then he stood up and went sitting on Tsuyoshi’s lap.

He rested his elbow on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes, apologetic.

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to sound cold.” he said, lazily caressing his arm, intent.

The younger shrugged, smiling to him.

“I know how you get when you’re moody. I can already consider myself lucky that you said something like that.” he said, mocking him.

Koichi hit him lightly, but his expression appeared more relaxed.

“Alright, alright. I suppose I get _a little_ irritable when I’m in a bad mood.” he conceded, getting more comfortable and leaning his head over Tsuyoshi’s shoulder. “But you love me for that as well, don’t you?” he asked, with that sweet voice of his to which the other man had always been unable to resist.

“I love you, that’s all. Anything you may do or say, it doesn’t change anything for me.” he smiled, ironic. “I wouldn’t have been with you all these years, right?” he said, as if it was obvious.

Koichi shook his head, closing his eyes and curling up against him.

“You’re right. After all, I love you too. Despite everything.” he said, sharp.

“Despite everything what?” the other asked, opening his eyes wide.

“Nothing. It’s not like you’re flawless, you know?”

“I do, but...” Tsuyoshi tried to reply, but the other shut him up straight away.

“Oh, cut it. I said I’d marry you, right? Isn’t that enough?”

The younger kept quiet for a few seconds, as if he was thinking about it, then he took his face in his hand and kissed him.

When they parted, Koichi laughed.

“I’ll take it as a yes.” he said, finally looking glad.

Tsuyoshi smiled, once again.

The other’s bad moods, his practical and often harsh behaviour, his being inappropriate... nothing mattered, not if compared to moments like that.

He loved him, and nothing else mattered.


End file.
